


Trails of Fire (Inferno)

by DetectiveOfTheEast, MagicKaitō1412 (naosuki)



Series: Impetuous Souls [16]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Arguing, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kaitou Kid Heist (Meitantei Conan/Magic Kaito), M/M, Worried Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Worried Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveOfTheEast/pseuds/DetectiveOfTheEast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/naosuki/pseuds/MagicKait%C5%8D1412
Summary: If he only had to worry about himself, he would now use his turbo engine skates, escaping the building as fast as he can while hoping that he doesn't burn to a crisp. As it stands, three people are at the very least one person too much, and he definitely wouldn't leave either of them behind.Giving the detective his skates while trying to make his way outside wouldn't work, either, as Shinichi would never leave him behind. Damn.“Lady, you better give that detective your eternal gratitude once we're out of here.”
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Impetuous Souls [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517900
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DetectiveOfTheEast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveOfTheEast/gifts).



> This plays at the same time as the NakaMouri fanfic "Going forwards, step by step (there's no way back)"  
> (and is frankly also the reason why this one hasn't been updated in a while.)
> 
> We planned this ever since we saw a certain movie trailer (and then saw said movie in the cinema).  
> Technically, two movies, even, now that I think about it. Have fun!

Kuroba's heist has been going well so far. Which can mean but one thing: Kudō has yet to arrive on the scene. In fact, the Phantom Thief refused to begin before his now-boyfriend made an entrance. . . as it stands, however, time was running out.

If KID didn't act soon, he would have given Nakamori and Suzuki wrong information, and given the short notice, Kaito didn't want to disappoint them.

Which is why he's been sitting on the windowsill for a while now, constantly going back and forth between finally starting his heist for real and still buying some more time for the Detective of the East to arrive.

Enough. Making them wait any longer now would be rather impolite, which is why he ‘ _ hits the lights _ ’ and shrouds his dear opponents in blinding darkness.

The little side effect this action would have, he did not anticipate: The lack of light heightens his sense  _ for _ light, which is why he quickly notices a burning building in relatively close proximity.

To his absolute horror, he spots a certain high school detective run  _ towards _ the fire, of all things, and he feels his heart sink.

“No, no, no, no!”

Just then, the inspector shouts his name, causing the Kaitō to flinch and pull out his card gun, shooting an updated heist note towards Nakamori - and Mouri Kogorou, apparently.

No time to think about that.

He drops his smoke bombs, vanishes, and makes his way towards the burning building himself.

\-------------------------------------

Shinichi is on his way to the newest heist location, Agasa having been nice enough to drive him, and he can clearly feel the thrilling anticipation of what was to come in his gut.

He yearns to see Kaito again, craves the excitement of a still well-prepared heist, the stimulation that comes with constantly trying to outperform your opponent.

Now, everything would be quite different, and yet not at all. His partner is still a renowned thief. His equal, his ideal match when it comes to matters concerning the mind, the one who snatched his heart.

The true game changers, however, wouldn’t be his feelings - he more or less acknowledged those long ago - but the existence of Pandora.

For a moment, Kudō looks out of the window with the usual absent-minded expression on his face, casting his thoughts back to when he had witnessed a towel float, right in front of his eyes with no probable explanation.

Kaito only kept shrugging it off, saying that "it's simply magic, Kudō-kun" when he tried to get an answer. He had to remind himself that Kuroba may be a trickster, but by the looks of it, he had to come to terms with all of that himself as well.

Apparently, Pandora is a gem that cries tears of immortality, magic is real, and Akako is a witch, so why shouldn't a towel be capable of levitating due to the power of an ancient bracelet?

The detective gets out of the professor's car, waving him goodbye as he quickly says his thanks, and already heads for the Suzuki mansion. Just when he becomes aware of a burning smell.

Desperate, pleading screams can be heard and Shinichi doesn't hesitate, immediately rushing towards what seems to be the source.

Soon, a building comes into view, ablaze with fire, and without thinking twice, he covers his face with his sleeve, running into the burning building at full speed.

\-------------------------------------

“Kudō-kun! Kudō-kun!? Where are you?”

It's unbearably hot, and yet Kaito makes his way in without a second thought.

Sweat drops adorn his face, his body, and he feels like he is burning up. Flickering flames surround him, a sea of red, yellow, and orange threatening to scorch his skin. Every fibre of his body tells him to turn around, to stay out of harm's way, to escape the heat, but Kaito presses on still, merely using his cape to cover his face.

The flames are louder than he expected, roaring as they hungrily devour wood and paper, tendrils of smoke filling every room. Finally, he hears something, immediately turning towards the sound.

The magician is going to  _ kill _ Kudō if he dies here!

“Meitantei, get out of there!” He coughs. “Do you  _ want _ to die!?”

Then, he spots them: A woman, trapped. Kudō, attempting to help. The smell of burnt flesh. 

They have to get out of here, fast.

Kaito doesn't even want to  _ think _ about whether the smell comes from Shinichi or the clearly traumatised woman.

\-------------------------------------

Shinichi's mind is completely made up; He needs to help, regardless at what cost. He may be that stranger's only chance to get out of this alive, after all, which is why Kudō uses his one-track mind to his advantage and immediately sniffs out the person's location.

To his absolute terror, the person is trapped underneath a heavy-looking cabinet. The adrenaline that surges through him allows him to completely ignore the heat, the scorching hot flames that threaten to burn him alive alongside the poor soul in front of him.

Shinichi highly doubts that this just happened on its own, there must have been someone else that was involved, although the possible culprit had to be long gone by now, judging from the dangerous fire hazard this house had become.

Wait, did he just hear Kaito's voice?  _ What is he doing here!? _

However, the clock is ticking and he has to do something, anything at all. He tries to hold onto the wooden furniture and attempts to lift it, get it off for all he's worth, but to no avail. 

Suddenly, Kaito's disembodied voice asks if he wants to die here - and no, of course he doesn't, but Kudō would never let someone die if he had the chance to save them.

Out of nowhere, his trusty companion appears right beside him and without a second thought, body seemingly moving on its own, Kaito tears his cape apart in order to make an impromptu face mask for Shinichi, though not for himself.

Shinichi wants to ask Kaito why he's here, wants to tell him that it's far too dangerous to be here, but there is no time to question his decisions at the present time.

“Help me with this!” Shinichi says, trying to lift the massive cupboard once more.

Kaito immediately jumps into action, grabbing the other end of the cabinet and helping Kudō in lifting it off the poor woman’s body. Through their joined force, and a definite adrenaline boost on Kuroba's part, they succeed this time, and the woman crawls away from underneath it. 

The smell of burnt plastic, wood, and worst of all flesh, dominates Kaito's every breath. With a curt nod, he signals for Shinichi to let go, following suit right away and dropping the furniture.

By now, the fire spread even wider, turning the house into a maze of flame. Once more, he tears his cape apart, binds it around the woman's face this time, while Kudō helps the stranger up by shouldering most of her weight. Only then does Kaito do the same for himself - way too late, he mentally remarks, as he starts having a worrying coughing fit. Internally, Shinichi is quite upset with him - he didn't plan to have the magician be involved in this, damn it!

It's enough to turn Kuroba’s vision blurry, and a part of him wants to kick himself in the arse for not protecting his own lungs sooner. Still, he doesn't have time to think about this, either.

If he only had to worry about himself, he would now use his turbo engine skates, escaping the building as fast as he can while hoping that he doesn't burn to a crisp. As it stands, three people are at the very least one person too much, and he definitely wouldn't leave either of them behind.

Giving the detective his skates while trying to make his way outside wouldn't work, either, as Shinichi would never leave him behind.  _ Damn _ .

“Lady, you better give that detective your eternal gratitude once we're out of here.”

Only seconds have passed when Kudō scans the area for a way out of this precarious situation, looking for an escape route that would bring them out, hopefully safe and sound. Fortunately, they manage to get out of the burning building as it proceeds to collapse behind them.

They guide the woman back to safety, carefully putting her down on a low wall far enough from the fire. That's when Shinichi takes a deep breath, suddenly realising that he indeed requires oxygen to keep himself going, and he takes in two more breaths of similar intensity.

Despite his instincts telling him to look over Kudō first, ensuring his safety, KID doesn't do that. He gives in to reason, of all things: The woman had been in longer, is far more likely to find an early death when left unattained, so he inspects her as thoroughly as he can currently manage.

She seems to have been lucky, the burns not being too severe from what he can tell, albeit one of her legs is definitely broken.

Kaito feels his partner's eyes on him, hears him breathe -  _ right, breathing _ , he should probably focus on that as well at some point - and then raise his voice. 

The detective’s eyes are flooded by fierceness and concern, and he’s bursting out words that outright lack his usual heedfulness, instead being replaced by the fearful realisation that Kaito could've been hurt because of him. Shinichi wouldn't have been able to forgive himself.

“You can't just follow me into fire!”

Shinichi nearly flinches when Kaito blows a fuse and makes a beeline for him, coming right into his face. It's certainly the first time he has seen him profoundly angry. The Detective of the East couldn't blame him one bit for being greatly worried, understands where the magician is coming from - he had saved his life countless times before and Kudō is deeply indebted to his partner in crime - but Kuroba really shouldn't mindlessly put himself into danger, either.

“If you don't want me to follow into fire, then don't run into fire! You could've been killed! You're not being careful, Meitantei!”

A clear case of double standards, since Shinichi would've done the same for him in a heartbeat. Be that as it may, he didn't pull a stunt this dangerous out of sheer thoughtlessness. Somebody has needed his help. The woman would've been found dead if he hadn't intervened. Verily, he would do the same thing all over again when push came to shove.

“I am sorry. I had no choice.” Shinichi chokes on his words, suddenly incapable of saying anything more than that.

Kaito’s anger and frustration disappear in an instant, however, when he notices that his boyfriend is hurt. This was pretty much the worst outcome he could have imagined. Shinichi getting hurt, him being too late to prevent it. Of course it's not the first time his detective got in trouble and experienced pain, but ever since they became closer, since they became friends and now lovers, his care for the other boy grew tenfold.

Carefully, yet frantically, he takes Shinichi's hands in his own, turns them around, touches Kudō all over to examine his wounds.

“You're not invincible, you know.”

If their roles were reversed, Kudō would've reacted the same way, which makes Kaito's outrage more than justified. Despite the trickster's utmost caution, he gives a wince of pain at the sudden onset of physical contact. His skin had been burnt, although fortunately, this spontaneous rescue mission didn't leave him with any severe burns.

Kaito glances at his detective's face, eyes softening for a moment in empathy. He didn't mean to hurt him, and yet, it is Kudō's own damn fault for being so reckless. Swiftly, he puts his hand in his jacket, pulling out a little first-aid set as if it were out of a pocket dimension. 

He'd already used up his first one on the very absent-minded victim previously and feels like he could kiss himself right now for being prepared in case of an emergency. Ever since the Detective of the East wormed his way into Kuroba's life, the magician couldn't help but come even more prepared - Kudō is reckless, and thus prone to getting in danger. No way Kaito wouldn't come to his rescue.

Shinichi watches as Kaito applies soothing ointment to his skin, deeply grateful that the benevolent illusionist had decided to show up out of the blue yet again. He's right, perhaps Shinichi wouldn't have been capable of lifting the cabinet on his own, and he doesn't deny that he could have been seriously injured, albeit something tells him that he would've found a way to save her without any support.

“Wait, what happened to your heist?” All of a sudden Kudō remembers his plans prior to this unfortunate chain of events and that he had been on his way to old man Suzuki's mansion.

Kaito feels like he can't believe his ears at Kudō's words, stopping his administration of burn ointment immediately. He could've lived with Kudō's statement of not having another choice - that, he would have understood. But  _ this _ ? This is too much.

“You've got to be kidding me. How can you even  _ think _ about my heist right now!? I cancelled it, of course! I can't believe you, Shinichi! What do you think would have happened if I didn't see you, if I hadn't told Nakamori and Suzuki that I would postpone my heist? You weren't able to lift that on your own, you know! What would you have done? Burn to death?”

Now he’s done it again: Kaito is fuming with anger. 

Shinichi’s question was intended to be a sign of concern, although now he has to listen to an outraged monologue owing to his own lack of tact. Nevertheless, it doesn't change that he indeed feels sorry for the trouble he has caused. Staring at his furious boyfriend is all Kudō could currently do while Kuroba’s hand holds onto his wrist, lifting it up to his face, the grip too tight and borderline painful.

“This could've been a lot worse, do you even understand that!? I am not willing to lose you, Shinichi!”

Tears are forming in Kaito’s eyes as he lets go of his boyfriend's wrist, darting around to take in every single micro-reaction the other boy could possibly show.

“I-I didn't mean to upset you.” For a split second, Shinichi wants to add ‘ _ and you won't lose me! _ ’, but he figures that would set Kaito off again, justifiably so, which is why he chooses to stay quiet about that for now. In fact, it appears that Kaito is extraordinarily upset, to such an extent that he called him by his first name, twice and without honorifics.

With a perplexed expression, the overwhelmed detective holds up both hands in front of his chest defensively. “Please don't cry, Kaito.”

“I am not crying!” The Moonlight Magician shoots back even as a tear runs down his cheek.

Shinichi stifles back an innocent laugh at the expense of Kaito's objection. Refusing to admit that he is indeed crying was such a foolish thing to do, all the more when there is visible, and therefore, firm evidence against his claim.

On second thought, he feels absolutely overwhelmed at the display of genuine emotion, especially since it makes him feel unbelievably guilty to have caused him so much pain.

“It's bad enough that I wasn't there when you took down that damned Organisation, bad enough that I can't ensure you won't get hurt in a case or prevent someone from taking revenge on you!”

Kaito is about to utter the words ‘don't go where I can't follow’, but then he stops himself, feeling like that may be a little too cliché for his own liking. Without a warning, he pulls Kudō into an embrace, careful not to harm him in doing so.

“I  _ can't _ lose you, Meitantei.”

Inwardly, he recalls the countless times he had brought himself in danger for his detective's sake. When Kudō needed him, KID would be there, and because Shinichi realised that, he would later on make use of that.

Granted, the KID Killer didn't  _ actually _ intend to put Kuroba in harm's way, but Kaito would currently much prefer it if he did. If only Shinichi were to rely on him before running head-first into danger, the young magician's life could be a lot easier.

The sudden, comforting warmth of a hug startles Kudō, who inhales a sharp breath, redness creeping onto his face. Having Kaito so close to him without any warning makes his skin tingle and his breath get stuck in his throat.

“You won't lose me.” He all but whispers as he hugs Kaito back.

“You don't know that.” Kaito retorts, squeezing Shinichi tight and burying his face in the other's neck. He really was afraid that he'd lose his detective. Not like Kudō had ever been capable of  _ not _ scaring him when it came to cases and his recklessness, but somehow things are different when you end up in a relationship with the person you love.

Not because Kuroba would act any differently - even if the Detective of the East didn't return his feelings, he most certainly would have followed him into the fire. The one single truth about all of this is that he doesn't know why it's different. It just  _ is _ .

Internally, the detective cannot stop thinking about how his first name has slipped out of his boyfriend's mouth, making his heart pick up pace without his permission. Pulling back slightly, Shinichi's face is only centimetres from Kaito's. 

KID attentively watches his boyfriend, the other's desire to say something more than evident, and he wants to ensure he gets that chance. Whatever Kudō has to say, he would hear him out. Shinichi licks his lips, KID’s eyes darting to them immediately - can’t help himself, really - as if Kudō tries to get ready to say something. It takes him a brief moment, however, since his heart thrashes in his throat at the mere thought.

“You called me Shinichi.”

“I called you-”

Oh.  _ Oh _ .

Kaito doesn't finish, gloved hand immediately moving up to cover his now crimson red face. In all his panic and worry, the young magician completely forgot that he had never called the other by his first name so far. And instead of a gradual change, he just went straight to ‘Shinichi’, no honorifics, no conversation, just like that.

It shouldn't be such a big deal, he calls Aoko by her first name as well, and yet it is. It is intimate and familiar, and god, he's not prepared for this roller-coaster of emotions.

Luckily, he doesn't have to think of an answer. Fast approaching footsteps are coming right in their direction, a telltale sign that Kaitō KID should make his exit right about now. He hands Kudō the burn ointment, unsure if he got enough covered yet, and glances at the woman again.

Her formerly distant eyes appear much less lifeless now, a figurative fire -  _ not the best time to think of it like that, Kaito _ \- burning in her eyes again. Just before he makes his exit, however, he turns back to Shinichi.

“It appears that I've overstayed my welcome, Meitantei. We'll talk about your little excursion  _ later _ . Until then, I shall see you next illusion.”

And with that, he vanishes.

Fanning the smoke from Kaitō KID’s familiar vanishing act away with one hand, Shinichi looks around, a fast-approaching Inspector Nakamori in his sights, then he looks at the lady that must have listened in. 

She most certainly knows about the jewel thief Kaitō KID, possibly also about his work as a high school detective. Hopefully, she would stay silent about their affiliation.

“Nakamori-keibu, over here!”

The detective calls out while he holds up the Bracelet of Tiamat for everyone to see. He would just tell the irascible police inspector that Kaito had given it to him. Or rather, that he had taken it off the thief's guilt-oozing hands or whatever.

It will be fine as long as the woman they had saved wouldn't say anything that will make the old man suspicious. Kudō turns his head to her and puts one finger on his lips in secret, considering that Nakamori is still far enough from them both and wouldn't see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Conan (not Shinichi) met Kaito day!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos would be really appreciated! o( ❛ᴗ❛ )o


	2. Chapter 2

When Nakamori arrives, he is met by a burning inferno of golden flames, spreading higher and higher as the entire building is engulfed. Vaguely, he can make out three figures, eyes straining against the glaring fire. He is certain that one of the figures must be Kaitō KID, clothes nearly disappearing in the bright light, though he is uncertain who the other shapes may be.

Did he save them? The closer he gets, however, the more he becomes aware that one of those shapes must be a certain high school detective, which points to a different scenario.

The Moonlight Magician must have spotted Kudō Shinichi, perhaps even offered his aid in caring for the wounds of the third figure, and decided to interact with the second KID Killer. To see him replace little Conan-kun with Kudō-kun himself seems a little extreme, truth be told, but then again, it's not exactly like the little boy is still able to come to his heists, now that he's living overseas with his parents, so KID might as well.

Although it  _ is _ a little suspicious how that high school detective always manages to return the jewels KID steals.

Just then, the thief disappears, leaving his companion and the woman - at least, that's what he gathers, based on the long hair - behind. And speak of the devil! Shinichi calls for him as Ginzō takes his last few steps towards the young man, trying to catch his breath before attempting to talk to him.

“Is there. . . there's no one else inside, right?” He takes in Kudō's frame, the burnt clothes and wounds on his hands, knowing fully well he had been reckless.

“No, nobody's in there anymore, don't worry. There was this unfortunate lady, however - she was trapped underneath a cabinet in her living room.”

Ginzō’s eyes fall on the victim, who suffered worse burns than the high school detective did. He saved her.

“Normally, I would have to scold you, as it is  _ not _ your job to rush into a burning house like that. Leave that to the experts in the future!”

The police inspector really didn't want to hear about a young man who had his entire life ahead of him burning to death in an attempt to save someone else. Especially not someone he knows. “But seeing how you actually saved someone today, good job, kid!”

Nakamori slaps Shinichi on the back, completely forgetting that the young detective might have suffered injuries underneath his clothing as well, in an indication of how proud he is of his actions.

It nearly causes Shinichi to stumble, and he has to suppress a hiss of pain before he sheepishly scratches the back of his head at the praise.

“Please just tell someone to call an ambulance for her first! Her wounds have been mended, but she definitely needs medical attention as soon as possible.”

After quick correspondence from Nakamori and his men, in which the high schooler learns that an ambulance has, in fact, already been contacted by someone named Katsuki, Kudō dangles the bracelet in front of Ginzō's eyes.

Then, he continues to speak, only more quietly this time. “I feared that nobody would've been able to save her if I didn't. There was barely any time left, the whole building had already been consumed by fire at the time I arrived.”

Just as the high school detective finishes his last sentence, the woman heads for the two of them, flinching through the pain but determined to press on. From his perspective, she still looks very fragile and worn out by the traumatic experience, but in comparison to her state a few minutes ago, she looks much better already, renewed vitality glistening in her eyes.

“You must be Kudō Shinichi, that high school detective, am I right? I am sorry for causing you so much trouble. You are a very brave soul and I thank you with all my heart for your courage.”

There are tears pricking her eyes as she speaks, and while she is certain that this will be a long night, she is also hopeful.

Kudō Shinichi’s deduction show doesn’t take long, in the end. As it turns out, the young woman, Yabe Nariko, stems from a wealthy family with two heirs, namely herself and her brother.

While Nariko had always been closest to her brother, it was him that intended to put an early end to her life; he had been ashamed of his sister’s relations to other women, and thus did not want her to taint their family name any further than she apparently already had.

In other words: Nariko has been, and is, in a relationship with another woman.

This, however, became a thorn in her brother’s eyes, who values traditions over everything else; even the life of his own sister, with whom he had been closer than anyone else. Irrevocably, it drove a wedge between the siblings that had once been so attached to one another: To Nariko's brother, her life choices were most disgraceful and needed to be punished. He had witnessed them kissing each other intimately one day, and it only served to confirm his doubts and feed his hatred for their wrongdoing. 

In the end, he became capable of killing his own sister. His sister, the one he had loved dearly not too many years ago, the one he spent his childhood with and told every secret in the old days. All of that hatred had spawned inside his heart, deeply disturbed by Nariko’s misbehaviour, and only grown larger in darkness. Fueled by his deep-rooted homophobic thinking, he committed the most vile deed in the name of his own twisted principles. 

According to Yabe, he was the only one she felt she could confide in when it came to her family, and yet, he betrayed her more than anyone else.

\-----------------------------------

Time passed incredibly slowly after that.

The brother was caught quickly, his alibi of having been in Kita-Aoyama the entire time being more than fickle and easy to dissect. Especially as he held on to his sister’s purse, keeping all her money to spend while she was supposed to burn alive.

Much to everyone’s horror, he’d shown no remorse, instead spitting at his sister as he was taken away. What surprised Nariko, however, was the appearance of her parents alongside her girlfriend, and the warm comfort a careful embrace might bring.

\-----------------------------------

“Kudō-meitantei, might I have a word with you?” Nariko’s voice cuts through the sirens and noise, startling Shinichi out of his thoughts. She barely even gives him time to indicate he’s listening, let alone time to respond, before she continues to speak.

“I am ever so grateful for what you have done. The both of you. I just wanted you to know that your secret is safe with me. I may not know how a detective such as yourself came to be with the Magician under the Moonlight, but I am happy for you. My love and I had always been on your side to begin with, frequently watching the both of you face off. We’ve always been your silent fans.” A pause. “You should cherish him, cherish this, no matter what hardships you might face.”

She pauses again, evidently glancing back at her parents and lover, as a sad little smile forms on her lips.

“My brother was the first person I told. I always assumed that because we were so close, he would understand, he would love me no matter what, but I was wrong. Instead, it is my parents who put in the most effort. They still don’t understand, they still ask who the ‘man’ in our relationship is, try to get us to conform to some societal norms and such, but they accepted us in their own way. If it weren’t for you, I never would have seen my love again.”

Suddenly, Yabe bursts out in tears, and immediately, her girlfriend rushes over to her, holds her gently yet firmly in her arms, and kisses the tears away. Both of them are shaking, broken, afraid, and yet, they are also healing already.

For every broken piece, a golden joinery is occurring right in front of the young detective.

They will be okay.

Perhaps not today, perhaps not tomorrow, perhaps not even in a year. And yet, Kudō is certain that they will remain together, and they will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case it wasn't obvious, Kaito made the call ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)
> 
> As always, comments and kudos would be really appreciated. (＾• ω •＾) 
> 
> Likewise, it would be very appreciated if people credited us if we inspired them. ┬┴┬┴┤ʘ‿ʘ)├┬┴┬┴
> 
> PS. zeynel totally called it.


	3. Chapter 3

After their nerve-jangling encounter with blazing flames, Shinichi is on his way home. The night has turned quiet, a serene breeze blows through his hair and there is nothing out of the ordinary, as compared to the urgency of the previous situation, which has faded completely by the time he arrives at his house.

That might change soon, however, considering that the Detective of the East already expects a certain nocturnal visitor at his home, albeit that it may only be wishful thinking on his part. Kudō genuinely wishes to see his boyfriend a second time tonight, wants to discuss the matters between them thoroughly and in the comfort of his home, without curious onlookers and their prying eyes.

The high schooler opens the iron gate that leads to his residence and enters the lot, looking at the house front with weary eyes. It's just as big and empty as he left it. A drawn-out sigh escapes the boy's lips when he feels unease curdling in his stomach - the feeling had tormented him ever since he had seen tears roll down Kaito's cheeks, all because of his own recklessness.

Shinichi can't help but wonder, what would he have done if the magician had been the one running head first into scorching hot flames? And what would Kaito have lost if he hadn't been there himself, abandoning his well-planned heist to help his irresponsible boyfriend? 

What  _ would _ Shinichi have done if that hadn't been the case, if Kaito had no other choice but to watch him get hurt, or worse - what if it would have been the other way around? The thought itself makes unbridled fear surge through his body, a feeling that the Moonlight Thief must have felt countless times before in much the same way.

Seemingly incapable of leaving the burdensome feelings behind, the dispirited detective opens the front door, brooding and entirely unaware of his immediate surroundings. His subconscious mind figures that there is no cause for alarm, given that his sense of danger isn't picking up any signs of unwelcome intruders.

Besides that, the thief has most likely arrived earlier than him either way, with the help of his trusty white glider and his nimble fingers, that is. Deep in thought, Kudō closes the door behind him, then discards of his navy blue blazer and gets out of his sneakers.

Unsurprisingly, a well-known figure in white appears just moments later, seemingly out of nowhere, right besides him. Instead of reaching out like he usually would, Kuroba freezes instead, staring at Shinichi with unbelieving eyes. His boyfriend's hands are bandaged -  _ naturally _ , considering they had previously been in a  _ burning house _ \- and Kudō generally looks tired and worn out. It makes Kaito's heart sink to see him like this.

KID's own attire looks just as bad - burnt, ripped apart, a stark contrast between black and white. The Phantom Thief, however, is the one who got away with the least amount of injuries out of all of them, the luckiest one, if only due to the fact that he arrived last.

“You went overboard once again.”

Shinichi doesn't even flinch when Kaito suddenly starts talking in his proximity in light of the fact that he had already anticipated and felt the thief's presence, although it is very effective when it comes to snapping him out of his thoughts and bringing him back to earth.

The magician's voice is somewhere between annoyed housewife and overprotective girlfriend, his face full of emotion, completely lacking any sort of poker face, and yet a poker face on its own, as the amount of emotions make him unreadable yet again.

“How are your injuries, Kudō-kun?”

“It's. . .” A ponderous pause follows.

The young detective is uncertain of what to respond to him, doesn't want to make things more tense between them and possibly strain their relationship with his poor imitation of nonchalance.

He can't look at him directly, otherwise Kaito would immediately pick up on his doubt and insecurity, as his eyes currently preoccupied with scanning the room. Needless to say, the furniture does not provide him with the tactful words he is looking for.

“They're fine. I am fine, Kaito-kun. Have a little faith in me, will you?”

Ignoring the way Kaito had used his last name once more, Kudō darts a quick glance at his partner - only a quick one, for the sake of not wanting the other to read his face like a book, in which case it would be quite the easy read - and then promptly walks off into the living room.

Based on the magician's tone of voice, he presumes that it would merely take about two more seconds for Kaito to follow him, furious at his choice of words, his negligence and rashness. . . He definitely chose the wrong expression this time and he is absolutely certain that this would boil over within seconds.

What truly sets Kuroba off, however, isn't even Kudō's choice of words. Rather than that, Kaito is frustrated by how easily Shinichi just presses on, walks off, no time to spare. 

Normally, he wouldn't mind too much, knows that his most beloved detective has a habit of simply following his instincts, but there is no way he's not doing this at least somewhat on purpose.

“What do you mean, ‘have a little faith’?” As expected, Kaito chases after him, hand reaching out to grab Shinichi's wrist, only to stop in its tracks. He's afraid of hurting him.

Kuroba  _ doesn't _ fully know how bad the detective's wounds are, hasn't had nearly enough time to properly inspect him nor is Kudō being fully honest with him, playing things down that should not be played down, which is why he doesn't want to take any risks.

Helplessly, he pulls his hand back, and takes a few big steps to end up right in front of Shinichi, forcing him to stop in his tracks.

“Meitantei, I believe in you and your capabilities more than anything else. But I also believe that you are more than capable of burning into a  _ crisp _ when running into fire! So I'm kind of having a hard time here believing that the guy whose hands are bandaged is  _ fine _ .”

He throws his hands up in exasperation before he can even help himself, staring at the ceiling for just one helpless moment before he lets his hands fall down again.

Shinichi very nearly winces when he hears Kaito's voice, but he is well aware that it's his own fault for not openly communicating with the magician, instead reverting to conceal his true feelings for the sole reason of wanting to avoid a painful conversation and hurting Kaito in the process.

Under no circumstances does he avoid the thief's concerned gaze on purpose, and doesn't want to make matters worse. Right now, however, the high school detective is entirely incapable of dealing with the sentimental aftermath of the night, overwhelmed by his own fear, aside from the pestering feelings of self-doubt.

With stoic demeanour, he stares at Kuroba's cracking poker face and lazily puts his hands into his pockets, hiding away his bandaged hands from the other one's afflicted glances. Kaito's eyes follow Shinichi's hands, a clear frown appearing on his face. The moment he hears his boyfriend's voice, on the other hand, his eyes meet the detective's again, growing wide at the words Shinichi utters right in front of him.

“You say that you believe in my capabilities, yet when push comes to shove, you don't believe I am all that capable of handling things. You're right, I am  _ not _ immune to fire. You aren't either, Kaito-kun. I am more than thankful for your help, I am, but what should I have done, if not save an innocent person that was about to die a wretched death?”

Suddenly, the otherwise so sharp-witted boy looks distant, eyes glazing over with emotions Shinichi himself cannot grasp at this particular moment.

Meanwhile, Kuroba can practically feel his own brittle heart shatter into a thousand little pieces. It makes him want to cry all over again, tears already prickling at the corner of his eyes, but he refuses to let them fall, instead desperately trying and failing to steel himself all the while his heart  _ aches _ .

Shinichi witnesses all the clear signs of deep disappointment without effort, judging from his partner's facial expression and overall body language, and the fact that the fragile looking magician looks like he is about to burst into tears. He doesn't dare to say anything else than what he already has, fearing that his words may turn into pointed blades yet again. 

“Do you really believe that?” Kuroba’s voice comes out as a whisper, surprising even himself. If it hadn't been so painfully obvious before, this would easily reveal that Shinichi has saddened him for certain. Naturally, Kaito begins once again, a little louder than before, yet nowhere near his normal volume.

“Do you truly think I don't consider you capable of handling things, Meitantei? Because I do. I always did.” Kaito’s hands clench into fists at his side and he glances away.

The modern Holmes outright shattered Kuroba's poker face, and it doesn't even take a fraction of his investigative skill to see the pain gleam through the fissures of his own making.

The magician’s throat feels incredibly dry, makes him think that he should be incapable of speech, really, as every word leaving his mouth becomes harder and harder to say, and yet, he somehow manages to press on.

“You've made some pretty scary friends in high places, have taken down an entire organisation, and managed to get your own body back. You've solved countless cases, saved countless lives, and were able to see through my illusions over and over again. No matter what happened, you always pulled through. Do you really think I don't think you're capable of handling things? After all that?”

The phantom thief's instincts tell him to retreat, to take a step back, but he doesn't do that. Instead, he takes a step towards Shinichi, and then another one, slightly leaning down while he carefully takes one of Kudō's arms in one of his hands, carefully guiding and gently embracing one of Shinichi’s hands with his palm. Clearly, Kaito doesn't like that he is trying to hide his hands from his view.

“I am not saying you shouldn't have saved her. You know I would have tried to do the same, I'm not naive enough to believe you wouldn't know.”

Finally, he looks at Kudō again, face looking so incredibly vulnerable, like he'd just been told his partner would leave him behind, go somewhere he cannot, and would never return to his side.

“It's because I have so much faith in you that I left you alone way too many times. Yes, any time you've shown up someplace where I have made my entrance as well, I offered you my help when necessary. I nursed you back to health, jumped head-first into danger for your friend's sake, or just generally aided you in any way I possibly could. But in your darkest time, I wasn't there. You went ahead without me, didn't involve me, and came back, as if by a miracle, victorious and mostly unharmed, given the circumstances.”

Suddenly, Kuroba becomes aware that his hands are shaking, and he tries his best to cover it up, putting on a sad little smile on his face that hides absolutely nothing.

“So no, I  _ do _ believe you are able to handle things on your own. But that doesn't mean that I think you should.”

Kudō feels a lump in his throat building alongside the paralysing guilt that settles in his stomach. It is no secret to Shinichi that the dashing magician saw him as his equal all along, knowing full well that he deemed him more competent than all of his other rivals he had encountered in the past.

They share a deeply entrenched bond based on their mutual understanding of each other, always looking forward to another exhilarating game of cat and mouse, seesawing back and forth and struggling to gain the upper hand.

Besides that, he is keenly aware of the fact that they both had demonstrated their capability and finesse numerous times. It doesn't change that, in actuality, Kudō isn't ready to talk about his feelings, about the fear, the guilt that plagues his conscience, everything bottled up inside of him that he doesn't want to talk about.

Going by what the detective has said so far, it's hardly surprising that it would set Kaito on the wrong track. He knew from the start that trying to evade Kuroba's scrutiny wouldn't be possible, foolishly trying to avoid the inevitable.

All things considered, Kaito isn't just that jewel-thieving, ingenious rival he once knew - from here on out, he is his partner, which still needs some getting used to, undoubtedly so.

“I didn't want to worry you like I did, but I really had no choice in this matter.”

He cannot resist looking at him directly any longer, and when his own eyes finally meet the blue pair that belong to his boyfriend, it almost feels too intimate as he drowns in the magician's eyes, filled to the brim with vulnerability.

With physical intimacy comes the overwhelming feeling of self-consciousness, however, and the more he listens to the thief, the more it's making him turn bashfully red, his expression perfectly mirroring the vulnerability of his counterpart as he stands there, completely speechless.

And those  _ damn  _ mirror neurons work on Kuroba as well. The longer they just stare at each other in complete silence, the more red his own face becomes as well. The second he becomes acutely aware of this fact, feeling the heat on his cheeks, he glances down on their hands, quickly letting go of Shinichi's.

That doesn't, however, put an end to their silence, nor the lingering gazes they share, and Kaito has had enough. Nimble fingers remove Kudō's already loose tie in an instant, being tossed on a table and all but forgotten.

In this strange state of surprise and curiosity Shinichi’s brain is in, he merely stares at Kaito, wide-eyed and paralysed. His eyes follow his tie, carelessly tossed through the air, and the detective can feel his heartbeat quicken for the reason that can only be the heightened feelings of infatuation he is feeling.

The magician could make easy work from here on out, letting the button shirt his partner so famously wears disappear without a trace or any chance for the other to complain, but instead he stills.

“Please let me take a look at you, Meitantei.” Kaito’s hands are grasping at the dress shirt, shaking ever so slightly, yet more than ready to open the buttons and just remove it. 

Kuroba's eyes fall on the Great Detective's face, pleading for him to just say ‘yes’, to allow him to inspect him and finally get a proper picture of the other boy's condition, all the while his face remains the same shade of red Kudō's face shares as well.

“I really, really want to take care of you.”

To put it another way, Kudō cannot keep his emotions under control when the magician is that close to him, when all he asks of him is to stay still and let him take a look at his wounds.

He had been receiving care for his wounds already, but of course the thief couldn't rest until he had the chance to take a look at his injuries himself. Kaito is practically begging him to give him permission to proceed, so that's what Shinichi does, considering he presumably won't get away from him anyway when he's this worried about him.

“Do whatever you have to.”

Not hesitating for another second, the high school magician removes the shirt in an instant, careful not to cause any harm in doing so, then lets it fall to the ground as he finally gets to see just how much damage the fire did to his partner.

Even though Shinichi basically gave his thief permission, he didn't actually anticipate the zeal with which Kaito strips him of his shirt.

The thief always had a penchant for a more hands-on attitude, especially during heists, although right now, the speed of his actions are a clear signal of uneasiness and anxiety rather than the showbiz attitude he got so accustomed to.

He knows that Kuroba has an exceptionally detailed view of the consequences of his actions now, namely, running into a burning building to save someone regardless of his own safety.

And it's not just his hands that are bandaged,  _ no _ , Shinichi's arms have been covered as well, meaning that the fire got him worse than he let on. Looking at his upper body in general seems rather painful, considering that there are light burns there as well, though seemingly not bad enough to require bandages.

Kaito can't help but make a hissing sound in empathy, pulling a pained face that causes the Detective of the East to chuckle lightly, before he guides Shinichi to sit down on his sofa. 

Wordlessly, Kuroba leaves the room, heads for the bathroom to grab a small bucket and washcloth, then returns with it. Cautiously, he washes Shinichi's skin, mindful not to put too much pressure on the burns, and Shinichi doesn't say a word, just submits to his coddling, only making a scarcely audible hissing noise just as the cold water hits the blistered skin.

For a moment, the magician considers removing the bandages and taking care of those wounds as well, but then he decides against it, preferring to do this the next day instead. The doctors likely did their job well, so he shouldn't meddle with their work just yet. After rinsing the washcloth, he moves on to his boyfriend's face, only to stop after barely even having begun.

“I love you, Kudō-kun.”

“Shinichi. Call me Shinichi, please,” His face is still flushed from before and he figures that the fervent blush won't fade soon if Kaito has planned to be all mushy with him for the rest of the night.

Kaito's mouth opens a little, and for a moment, he just silently looks at Shinichi. He very nearly calls him by his first name, too - impulsively, and without much thought - before he decides against it, smirking at his detective instead.

“Only if you can say  _ it  _ back.” Shinichi immediately knows what Kaito plays at, starting to blush when he merely thinks of saying such intimate words to him, and opens his mouth only to immediately close it again. 

The smirk on Kuroba's face irks him a little, but the feeling is soon washed away when his skilled fingers rub ointment into his sensitive skin, sending a tingling and warm sensation down his spine as a result of Kaito inspecting his wounds with outermost meticulosity.

That really won't do at all, Kuroba inwardly thinks, only able to imagine how much pain Kudō truly is in, and mentally remarks to pay a visit to a certain witch.

“Oh! We could also add you showing me physical affection to the conditions. Perhaps PDA? What do you think, Meitantei?”

His tone is light and teasing, easily masking his nervous energy beneath it. It's not even like Kaito doesn't  _ want _ to call him Shinichi, he certainly does, but the level of intimacy is still quite new to him.

Because the Great Detective of the East is not like his friends at school, not like someone he's friends with due to impersonation, no. Kudō Shinichi is special in every sense of the word - and there is an enormous difference between calling him by his name as KID, and calling him by his name as Kuroba Kaito.

Not that he truly had to call him by his first name as Kaitō KID in the first place. Seriously, why do emotions have to be this complicated!?

“Well, if that's what you really want, Kaito-kun.” Instantaneously, the detective averts his gaze with an almost pouting expression due to the obviously teasing tone the thief uses on him.

Breathing in deeply, he braces himself for the words he is inevitably going to say next, for the reason that his partner deserved to hear him say it. After all, Kudō didn't really have the chance to tell him again, and that risky situation earlier is all the more reason why he should make use of the tranquillity of this moment.

If the high school detective has learned anything from his relationship with Ran, he should absolutely know by now that there is no better time than the here and now.

“I love you. I love you a lot, Kaito.”

Kaito's hand stills.

“For some reason, I didn't think you would actually say it.” He chuckles helplessly, momentarily forgetting himself as he practically tackles Kudō, pushing him down on the sofa in the process and landing on top of him, effectively trapping him underneath.

Shinichi’s body goes limp for a moment, not having anticipated such a bold move, and he simply stares at Kaito with a dazed expression on his face.

“Hey, Meitantei, can you say that again? Without looking away, that is.”

Kudō has to admit to himself that the magician's cocky attitude stirs up a wicked curiosity inside his gut, although tonight, Kuroba isn't only brimming over with confidence. A closer look at his face reveals a more nuanced facial appearance coming to light.

The magician uses one of his hands to lightly grab the other's chin, forcing him to look at him, see him properly; Kaito is allowing Shinichi to see behind the curtains, and that without any kind of prompt.

Compared to his usually sly smile, his current expression is riddled with speckles of awe and wonder, but most importantly, remnants of worry, worry that the fall may have hurt his detective, even though he oh so carefully handled him earlier, all in plain sight and for him to witness.

The flustered detective loses his train of thought on the spot because of the pleasantly warm pair of lips on his, soon accompanied by the wet sensation of Kaito's tongue licking his lip, using the moment of surprise to immediately slide his tongue inside of Shinichi’s mouth without any kind of prior warning.

Kudō lets out a soft gasp of surprise, momentarily abandoning every thought for the sake of feeling his lover's touch and kissing him back unabashedly. Tentative hands stroke over Kaito's back as Shinichi emits a low, drawn-out moan, his whole attention belonging to him alone.

Once Kaito pulls back a little, he whispers, “I won't allow you to leave me behind, Shinichi. I'll always be right beside you,” his lips constantly brushing against Kudō's, only to land on them again, not yet quite satisfied with just one kiss.

Merely the urgent need to catch his breath after a while forces Shinichi to tilt his head back in order to pull away from their passionate make-out session. His chest heaves as he struggles to control his breathing, yet all he could think of is that Kaito is the most marvellous and remarkable person he has had the chance to meet, lovingly and openly gazing at the thief that stole his heart.

“Is that a promise?”

Not missing a beat, Kaito immediately responds.

“Of course.”

He kisses Shinichi’s forehead, then leans his own against it, gazing right into his boyfriend’s eyes that never fail to captivate him, drawing him closer like an oasis would in the middle of a desert.

“I promise that you'll never get rid of me. As long as I live, you won't be alone. Ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to put the follow-up to this as an extra chapter rather than a standalone thing,  
> like I have done oh so many other times before. I really hope you'll enjoy it!  
> Please tell us your thoughts? ☆
> 
> As always, comments and kudos would be really appreciated. (＾• ω •＾)


End file.
